Finding Bumblebee
by transformerskirby
Summary: Summary inside. Rated for violence and character death.
1. Chapter 1

Finding Bumblebee - Casting

NOTE: This is idea I had about Optimus and Elite One being Bumblebee's parents (I got the idea after reading a bunch of different fan fiction stories from DevientART and ).

Story: Anyways one day after school or bot day care, Bumblebee was kidnapped by the up to Optimus Prime and Elita One to find him before its too and Elita meet new friends that help them find him and to put an end to decipicons.

Casting:

Optimus Prime

Bumblebee

Elita One

Ratchet

Bulkhead

Wasp

Megatron

Starscream

Lugnut

Longarm/Shockwave

Hot Shot

Ironhide

Blurr

Prowl

Jetfire and Jetstorm

Sentinel Prime

Ultra Magnus

Moon Rock

Shadow Claw

Petals and Flower

---

**I forgot to mention that Jazz will be in this story.**

**TFA belongs to Hasbro.**

**Petals,Flowers,Shadow Claw,Moon Rock belong to me.**


	2. Chapter 2

Finding Bumblebee

Chapter 1: Little Bee.

On Cybertron, there are millions of robots that continue on their daily lives. But, some even make families just like the one we're about to see. "Hey Optimus, is the sparkling almost done yet?" said a yellow and blue femme known as Elita One. "Bets me Elita, the medic did say it would take some time." said a red and blue mech known as Optimus Prime. "YOU ANNOYING GLITHCHHEADS WHY I HAVE A RIGHT TO DISMENTAL BOTH OF YOU!" said an angry medic known as Ratchet.

Both Optimus and Elita jumped when the medic yelled. Then they saw two green twins known as Petals and Flowers. "Come on Old Man, you can't get us if you're that slow." said one of the green twins who had one of her arms purple and she was known as Flowers. "Why most you always get Hatchet angry and then drag me along." said the other green twin who had one of her arms pink. Both were an inch shorter then Jetfire and Jetstorm.

"YOU TWO MALFUCTIONS ARE SO DEAD WHEN I DONE WITH YOU!" yelled Ratchet waving a wrench at them. As Elita and Optimus didn't want to get involved they slowly walked away from the scene. "Whoa, kill some anger Ratch." said white and black mech known as Jazz. "Fine, but if I ever see them messing around again their afts are so mine." said Ratchet beginning to walk away angry. "That is if you can even keep up old man." said Flowers laughing at the old medic as he stormed off.

"I don't even want do I?" asked Jazz looking at Petals. "No, I can't believe I'm her twin." said Petals a little annoyed from being chased by Ratchet again for no good reason. "Oh come up, its not bad to be my twin sister." said Flowers looking at Petals. "Not bad, but why most you annoy Ratchet." said Petals signing. "Oh come on, you know its fun to do and its funny, too." giggled Flowers.

"So why did you annoy Ratchet in the first place?" asked Jazz looking at them. "Because Hatchet thinks he's so smart, and didn't hear about the new sparkling that's being made here?" said Flowers looking at him. "Ok so you're jealous of Ratch being smart, and what sparkling are you talking about?" said Jazz looking at them confused. "I'm not jealous of Hatchet, and I don't know much about the sparkling I just saw Hatchet working on it." said Flowers letting out a sign. "So, that angry medic we saw early is actually working on our sparkling?" asked Elita as she walked up to the three bots.

"Huh, so you are the sparkling's creator, but wait I thought that you need a bond mate to have a sparkling?" said Petals looking at Elita. "I do we just walked out of the scene when the medic came out." said Elita laughing a little. "Why are you out here, don't you want to see him?" asked Petals looking at Elita. "Him?" said Elita and Optimus as he walked over to them. "Alright I done explaining come on I'll show you." said Petals as she grabbed their hands and pulled them to a door.

Once they were inside Petals pointed to a small yellow and black sparkling recharging on a med berch. "Is that our sparkling?" asked Elita as she walked up to the sleeping sparkling. "Yup, and I can see that Petals brought you here, but don't worry he'll wake up soon." said Ratchet walking over to sleeping sparkling. "Wow, he's so cute, but what are we going to name him?" asked Optimus looking at the sleeping sparkling. "He kinda looks like a bee?" said Jazz as he walked in with Flowers following slowly behind.

"A bee? You mean like a bumblebee?" asked Elita looking at him. "Yeah, a bumblebee is yellow and black, but if you don't like it, then name him something else." said Flowers looking at them. "Hey, not a bad name for him, what do you think?" asked Optimus looking at Elita. "Sure why not, why not Bumblebee." said Elita smiling at him. "Come on you two, lets get back to the academy before, someone notices that we're gone." said a blue and grey mech known as Sentinel Prime.

"Don't worry we'll watch him until you get back." said Petals smiling at them. "Ok, see you in a couple of vours." said Elita waving good bye to them. "So what do we do now?" asked Jazz looking at them. "Why don't you guys get out of here and let the sparkling recharge." said Ratchet looking them crossing his arms. "Fine, Hatchet, we'll see you later." said Flowers as she began walking out the door.

"My name's Ratchet!" yelled Ratchet grabbing a wrench and throwing it at her. "Ok, whatever you say Hatchet." smirked Flowers dodging the wrench and leaving the room. "Like I said before I'll never know why she's my sister." signed Petals as she began walking out of the room. "Hey wait Petals, where are you going?" asked Jazz looking at her as she began walking out the door. "To do my job which is space bridge technician and Flowers is an elite guard medic." said Petals waving bye to them and walking out the door.

"Did you know Flowers was an elite guard member, or that Petals is a space bridge technician?" Jazz asked Ratchet looking at him. "No, but if they're twins shouldn't they have the same job or something?" said Ratchet looking confused. "No wonder why Flowers hates you Ratch its because your both are medics." said Jazz as he walked out. "Yeah, but how did she get into the elite guard anyways?" Ratchet asked himself as he sat in a chair thinking of what he should do. But, soon he feel into recharge on the chair.

A few hours later…..

"Hey Ratchet, where's bee?" said Elita looking around and didn't see her sparkling. As Ratchet just sat there still in recharge ignoring every word Elita said. "Hang on, I got this." said Flowers as she picked up a wrench and throw it at Ratchet, causing him to wake up. "Huh, why did you throw a wrench at me you glitch!" yelled Ratchet rubbing his head where the wrench hit him. "Finally you woke up, I asked where's Bumblebee, but you were sleeping." said Elita looking at Ratchet.

"What are you talking about he's right here on the berch." said Ratchet pointing at an empty berch. "I wonder if he woke up, and you were sleeping, decided to go exploring?" said Flowers looking around. "But, he's too young to walk, or did he crawl." said Optimus looking at Elita. "Don't worry, we'll find little bee, even if it kills us." said Jazz trying to comfort them. "Yeah, maybe my twin sister saw him and is trying to find us." said Flowers smiling.

"Do you lose something?" said Petals walking in and holding a crying sparkling in her arms. "Thank you, for finding him, but where was he?" said Elita walking over to her and picking up Bumblebee, trying to calm him down. "Well on my way back here, I heard someone crying and saw the jet twins looking at something that was on the ground." Petals said looking at them. "They said he was wondering around and when they came he started crying, so I told them I knew his creators, picked him up and began walking back here." Petals finished looking at them. "So the jet twins found him, but who are they?" asked Elita looking at her confused.

"Jetfire and Jetstom, they're kinda like Flowers and me, but different colors and an inch taller than us." Petals explained to them. "Yeah that and they can fly, not that it makes a difference because me and Petals can fly." said Flowers looking at them. "Sounds like you're in love with them." smirked Jazz looking at them. "WE DON'T LOVE THEM!" yelled Petals and Flowers with their faces turning bright red. "Relax I'm just kidding." said Jazz trying not to laugh.

Soon Bumblebee fell right back into recharge, even with all the noise. "So, you guys are going to come back whenever you have a break or until all you're classes are over." said Ratchet looking at them. "That's right, all we need you to do is watch Bumblebee until we come, then we'll take over." Elita said looking at him. "Fine I'll watch him, but remember he's your reasonability and I better not get in trouble by hiding a sparkling. "You're the best Ratchet, but wait won't you have Jazz, Petals, and Flowers to help you out?" asked Elita looking at him confused.

"They would, but remember they all have jobs to do, but they'll help me when they finish their job, kinda like they've been doing over the past years." said Ratchet looking at them. "So, you have no idea when they're done with work because each of them have a different job?" asked Elita looking at him. "That's right, but don't worry I'll make sure nothing happens to him." said Ratchet smiling at them. "Ok, see you later Ratch." said Optimus as they walked out. 'What have I gotten myself into?' Ratchet thought to himself as watched them leave and then looked back at the recharging sparkling.


	3. Chapter 3

Finding Bumblebee

Chapter 2: Decipicons' plans!

As, Elita and Optimus were happy raising little Bee, and making new friends. But, no body ever worried about what if the Decipicons found out about Bee. As Petals did her daily job, carry a box full of toys for Bee. Soon Petals bumped into a grey and black mech known as Longarm, later on. "Huh, I'm sorry I didn't see you." said Petals as she got off the ground, picked up the box, she was carrying.

"Huh, no it was my fault for just standing here, and doing nothing, so what's you name?" asked Longarm as he turned to see the green femme. "My name's Petals, what's yours?" said Petals looking at him and smiling. "Hmmm, I didn't get a name yet, sorry." said Longarm rubbing the back of his head. "Hmmm, you got really longarms, so can I just call you Longarm, until you get a name?" asked Petals looking at him. "Sure thing, so why are you carrying a box around anyways?" asked Longarm looking at the box she was holding.

"Huh, can you keep a secret?" asked Petals looking at him. "Sure, I promise not to tell anyone, so what is it?" said Longarm looking at her. "Well, lets just say two of my friends have a sparkling that no one knows about." said Petals as she began walking to where the sparkling was. "I'm affort that the sparkling will soon be a decipicon, and its because of you." Longarm said to himself as he turned into a decipicon known as Shockwave. "Shockwave to Megatron, come in Megatron." said Shockwave over his comm link.

"What is it Shockwave?" said a grey and red mech known as Megatron. "I have information about a sparkling that no Autoscraps know, but only a few know of him." said Shockwave hiding behind a building. "Really, how did you find out about this sparkling?" asked Megatron kinda surprised because almost every Autobot knows about a sparkling when they're made. "Some stupid Autobart named Petals, told me, but didn't tell me the sparkling's creators, name, or where he is." said Shockwave over his comm link. "Shockwave, I want you to follow that stupid slaghead, and find out where that sparkling is!" said Megatron turning off his comm link.

"As you wish Megatron." Shockwave said to himself as he turned back into Longarm. As Longarm began walking trying to find where Petals went, and found more information about the sparkling. Soon, Longarm heard noise, "Hey Petals, where are you going?" As Longarm looked to see the green autobot talking to a orange and little peach mech known as Jetfire. "I'm just going to see Ratchet." said Petals smiling at him.

"Ok, hey havve you seen my brother?" asked Jetfire looking at her. "No, I thought that he was normally with you." said Petals looking at him with a confused face. "Oh, ok then maybe I'll ask Ratchet, see you later." said Jetfire beginning to walk to where Ratchet was. As Petals followed behind, while Longarm was watching them go into some small building. "Hey Hatchet you in here." said Petals when she got inside the building.

"Why do you call him Hatchet and not Ratchet?" asked Jetfire looking at her. "Because its funny and its what he is." said Petals looking at him. Both continued to walk, but soon jumped back at the noise of an angry medic, "YOU ANNOYING LITTLE GLITCH, YOU PIECE OF SLAG, YOUR AFT IS SO MINE!" "Oh slag not again, what did you do this time Flowers." said Petals beginning to walk where Ratchet was yelling. Soon Jetfire followed slowly behind, and both met up with Jazz. "So what did my glitch head sister do this time?" Petals asked Jazz still holding the box.

"I don't think you want to know." said Jazz looking at her and shaking his head. "Yeah, problemly not, so why's Hatchet mad anyways?" said Petals looking at him. "Well Flowers draw on him, when he was recharging, I don't want to explain just see for yourself." said Jazz as he opened the door. Once the door opened a wrench came flying out,luckily all of them ducked both it hit their heads. Inside was Ratchet throwing random objects at Flowers who kept dodging them.

"So, where's little Bee?" asked Petals looking at Jazz. "Who's little Bee?" asked Jetfire looking at them very confused. "He's in that room Ratch gave him, and little Bee is a sparkling that no other Autobot knows about except us, and you most promise not to tell anyone." said Jazz looking at them. "I promise, oh and have you seen my twin brother?" asked Jetfire looking at Jazz. "Yes, I think he's playing with Bee or talking with Bee's creator's." said Jazz as he walked in the room to stop Ratchet and Flowers from fighting.

As Petals and Jetfire entered the room where Bumblebee, Elita, Optimus, and a blue, with a little yellow mech known as Jetstorm were talking and playing with little Bee. "Hey Brother what are you doing here?" Jetfire said when he saw his brother. "Hey brother, I'm here because Ratchet said he needed to see me, to watch the little sparkling." said Jetstorm looking at his brother and smiling. "Well sense I'm here why don't I help you out." said Jetfire looking at his brother. "Sure why not, after all nothing bad can happen when they're two bots watching him." said Jetstorm smiling at his brother.

"Ok, anyways here's some toys someone gave me." said Petals as she handed the box to Optimus. "Thank you, so where are you going?" asked Elita as she watched Petals beginning to walk out the door. "I was on break, so now I have to help someone know how to clear rocks on a space bridge." said Petals waving bye and walking out the door. "Megatron, I just found out more about the youngling, he's name is Bumblebee, he's creator's are some red and blue mech, some yellow and blue femme." said Longarm over his comm link. "Hmmm, he's too young, wait until he's five or six years old, then we'll kidnap that bot and turn him into a con." said Megatron turning off his comm link.

As the fight between Flowers and Ratchet finally ended. The twins playing with little Bee, and having the time of their lives. Optimus and Elita going back to the academy and then coming here to play with their sparkling. Petals, Jazz, and Flowers doing their jobs and then coming back here to play with little Bee. No one ever suspecked the Decipicons to later on come and kipnap little Bee.


	4. Chapter 4

Finding Bumblebee

Chapter 3: Beenapped!

Five years later....

Everyone seemed to get use to the schule of playing with Bee, unless he's sleeping then maybe they'll wait. "THAT'S IT I CAN'T STAND THAT ANNOYING GLITCH!" yelled Ratchet as usual. "Oh come on what did Glitch face do this time Hatchet." said Petals crossing her arm, glaring angrily and annoyied. "Your Glitch of a sister is so fraggen annoying, she keeps saying I'm better then you, I swear if I hear her say that one more time I'm going to offline her!" Ratchet yelled as he began walking away. "Huh, sometimes I wonder why she's my sister." signed Petals as she began walking to where Flowers was, not knowing a little yellow robot following her.

As Petals reached a door where her sister normally hids after annoying Ratchet. "Hey Petals, why are you here?" asked Flowers already knowing the answer. "I'm here because Hatchet said you kept saying you're better then him and he also said that if he hears you say that one more time, he's going to offline you." said Petals putting her hands on her hips. "Don't worry I won't annoy Hatchet anymore, besides don't you have to get back to the space bridge stuff, while I have to drop Bee off at the Day care place, and then you have to pick him up afterwards." said Flowers smiling. "Yeah yeah yeah, but I still have a bad feeling that you're going to still annoy Hatchet." said Petals about to walk out.

"Hey come on, what can go wrong." said Flowers smiling at her sister. "If 'Cons found out and offline us." smirked Petals as she walked out to see Bee who was standing looking at them confused. "Hey Bee." said Petals patting the little bots head. "Hi, Flows' and Petls'." said Bee looking at his favorite watchers. "You ready to go little buddy." said Flowers looking at him.

"Yes." said Bumblebee as he huged Flowers's leg. "Yeah, one day you'll be a great fighter." said Flowers looking at Bumblebee who just smiled at her. "See ya later Bee." said Petals beginning to walk away. As Flowers and Bumblebee came to the day care Bee goes to, they both waved bye to each other.  
All Bumblebee wanted to do was wait for Petals to come and take him back home, so he can play with his creators and friends.

As Petals arrived to pick little Bee, before Petals could evn walk inside, Bumblebee was on her leg huging it. No wanting to know she happily picked the young bot off of her leg and placed him on the ground smiling at him. Both smiled at each other, than began walking out and back to the house. Both were talking and laughing until missles began hitting near them, Petals knew it was 'Cons because no Autobot would ever hit a femme or a youngling. As Petals quickly picked up Bumblebee and hid him in some dark alley, before running out to face the 'Cons all by herself.

As Bee just hid in the alley he was thrown at, and just watched the fight. Soon the two 'cons transformed one was green, purple known as Lugnut and the other was purple and a tanish brown known as Blizwing. As the two 'Cons began firing randomly at the green femme, who tryed to dodge all of the missles, but some did hit her, hard. As energon and oil began leaking from her body with cuts, scars, and dents all over her. Bumblebee just watched in horror as Petals still stood up to fight the 'Cons, even in the state that she was in.

Soon Petals was hit making her fly and hit a building. As Petals slowly fell onto the cold hard ground in some puddle of energon and oil. As Petals optics turned off and some of her colors turned a little grey. "What weak Autoscums, risk their lives for something small and weak." said Blizwing going over to grab Bumblebee. "Shut up Blizwing, we came here to get the youngling and then leave before more Autoscraps come." said Lugnut looking at Blizwing.

"You don't think I know that you over grown Cybertronian." said Blizwing with his hothead face on. Bumblebee didn't know to be scared or just laugh at the two, so he just giggled. "Huh, look I made him laugh." said Blizwing with his random face on. Lugnut just sighed and soon they were out of sight, leaving the mostly offline Petals on the ground. While the others were worried because normally Petals was on time with Bumblebee, so they decided to go and find her.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Finding Bumblebee

Chapter 4: Rescue Party

As the group split up in groups of two to find Petals and Bumblebee. The jet twins to the skies to look for them, while Elita and Optimus went East to look for them, Flowers and Jazz went West to look for them, and Ratchet stayed back incase Petals and Bumblebee come back. "So, any sign of them yet." asked Flowers when they regrouped after searching for about an hour. "No, but we did see a bunch of Autobots gathered looking at something that was on the ground." said Jetstorm looking at them. "Something on the ground? What color was it?" asked Flowers looking at the two.

"We couldn't tell because some Autobot put a sheet over whatever was on the ground." said Jetstorm looking at her. "Hmmm, so their was an offline bot, and they were just looking at it." said Flowers knowing that when a bot goes offline, a bot puts a sheet over the body, so no one can look at it. "Come on, lets go that way, maybe someone as seen her." said Elita beginning to walk. As the group began walking the way where the offline bot is. As they got there, there was almost about 1,000,000 bots, including Ultra Magnas.

"Hi, Ultra Magnas, so mind telling us who died?" asked Flowers looking at him. As Ultra Magnas walked over to them, he looked at Flowers with a sad face. "I'm sorry, there was nothing we could do." said Ultra Magnas looking at Flowers. "What do you mean?" asked Flowers with tears rolling down her face afraid to hear that someone she knew died. "Petals, went offline trying to save someone or something, she was attacked by Decipicons." said Ultra Magnas with sadness in his voice. "Was there a little yellow and black bot with her?" asked Elita looking at him.

"No, why do you ask?" said Ultra Magnas looking at her confused. "Wait, you're saying my sparkling was kidnapped by the decipicons!" said Elita wanting to punch something so bad. "Wait, how come I don't know that you have a sparkling, every sparkling that is made is suppose to be looked over by me, so basicly you're saying that your sparkling doesn't even excist." said Ultra Magnas glaring at them. "We kept him a secret, and how did the decipicons know of him, we never told one." said Flowers looking around. "I came as soon as I heard." said Longarm running over to them.

"Who are you?" asked Jazz looking at Longarm. "I don't have a name yet, but your sister calls me Longarm, until I get a real name." said Longarm looking at them. "Yet, my sister told you about the sparkling and didn't tell me?!" said Flowers crossing her arms. "Yes, so where is the sparkling?" asked Longarm looking at them. "He was kidnapped by the decipicons, after they offlined my sister." said Petals looking at him.

"All of you are in trouble, but right now I need to work on getting a team together to save the sparkling." said Ultra Magnas looking at them. "Can we help?" asked Elita looking at him. "No, because one you two are still in the academy, two you're just a medic, three you haven't been to boot camp, four you're an elite guard member who should of told me about the sparkling." said Ultra Magnas pointing at them. "But-" started Elita, but was cut off by Ultra Magnas "No buts, I want all of you back to your posts on the double." Later that night, Elita and Optimus were at the same place where Bumblebee was taken, and where Petals went offline.

"Hey you guys." said Flowers walking up to them. "What are you doing here?" asked Elita looking at her. "To show you the team I made to rescue Bee." said Flowers pointing to a group of Autobots. "They are Hotshot, Moon Rock, Blurr, Ratchet, Jazz, Me, and you two." said Flowers looking at them. "Ok we're in, thank you." said Optimus looking at them. "Hey they killed my sister, and they just want to kick Decipicons' afts." said Flowers smiling.


	6. Chapter 6

Finding Bumblebee Author's Note

Sorry about the wait,here's note for everyone who likes Finding Bumblebee:

I got writers' block,I can't continue this chapter 5,I have everything that I want to put in the story,but I can't figure out where to put them.I didn't know how long this story is going to take,I think that after chapter 5 I was only going to put up 2 more chapters and then the story is you'd like to continue this story then you can just send me a link to it,and I'll be happy to read it,fav Petals,Flowers,Shadow Claw,Moon Rock,you may use them if you want to,but you do have to put they belong to me,or if you don't want to use then I can't stop you,you can change them,into your OCs if you sorry that I had to stop doing this story.

Love,  
transformerskirby


End file.
